


A Meeting

by junkrat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, also chubby vaughn is........... canon and honestly nothing makes me happier, and i love them both so so so much, gayperion, haha man !!!!!!!!!!! am i GAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!, i love them both so much im sobbing right now as i type this, implications of sex only, their relationship is so important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkrat/pseuds/junkrat
Summary: a tumblr prompt: "i’m pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u" AUi hope you enjoy it !! also did yall know i suck at thinking of titles !!!! in my documents its just titled "gay bar" smh !!!!!also im sorry for any typos or other mistakes !!





	

"Treat yourself, Rhys. Otherwise you'll work yourself into an early grave. Or in this case, I guess, you'll be studying your way into a grave." said Fiona, who was more annoyed with Rhys than anything.

He and Fiona were studying together in the library. Fiona thought it would be a good way to spend some time with her best friend, but he was acting absolutely dreadfully. Constant sighing, groaning, not even acknowledging Fiona when she spoke to him. _Would have been less trouble staying at home and eating an entire tub of ice cream_ , she thought to herself.

"Fiona, I don't have time to-" Rhys wasn't even looking at her but felt chills from her icy glare. He slowly looked up at her with an expression similar to a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Rhys. I mean it. You. Tonight. Bar. Drinks. _Fun_." she commanded as she began packing up. There's just no way she can endure any more of this. Rhys groaned, sitting up straight.

"Bars, Fiona? You know I hate them. Can't we... do something else at home?" Rhys begged, giving his best impression of puppy dog eyes. They were wasted on Fiona. After she put her laptop back in her book bag she stood up, slinging the strap over her shoulder and pushed her chair in, giving Rhys a look that made him regress to a 4 year old.

"Wear something pretty." she instructed before walking off.

Rhys sunk back into his chair, letting his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. He really wasn't a fan of the bar scene. What's so appealing about loud music, drunk people with no spacial recognition and the vomit-inducing aroma of beer, sex and sweat?

Despite his hatred for bars, he knew why Fiona was angry at him, so he really had no choice. _She's the one who invited me here to study, he thought bitterly as he continued typing on his laptop, so if she wanted to socialize she should have just said_. It was no use complaining, even to himself. Once Fiona had her mind set on something, especially if it involved Rhys, there was nothing to be done.

After he finished studying he returned to his dorm. Fiona had texted him with a time and a meeting place. He was to meet her at the science building at nine. It was only a little after two, so Rhys decided to continue studying until around seven, taking breaks for food and the bathroom, and occasionally stretching.

He's been to a bar two other times. Both because of Fiona and her weird obsession with blowing off steam by flirting with anyone who will buy her a drink or give her compliments. After his shower, Rhys wrapped his lower body in a towel and walked to his closet, looking over every article of clothing he had.

Nothing really screamed "BAR" to him. His clothes were basic college clothes. Pants, plain shirts and sweaters with his college's logo on the front. Then Rhys remembers when Fiona took him shopping because, "You need to wear clothes that actually suit you", as Fiona so succinctly put.

He stuffed the clothes in the way back of his closet because he obviously wasn't going to need them more than once. He pushed everything else hanging up to the left and grabbed the hanger.

A pair of navy blue tight-fitting jeans, and a light grey v-neck shirt with turquoise sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He didn't hate it, he actually thought it was a good look on him. But he didn't give himself a dress code. If it's comfy, and fits, and is cheap, he'll wear it. He didn't have time to worry about what others thought.

By the time he was done getting dressed, he had about fifteen minutes before he had to start heading to the meeting point. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was tusseled from drying it with the towel. The only hair product he had was shampoo and conditioner, and hair gel that he thought about trying but never got around to it.

Since he didn't have time to actually prepare his hair, he just brushed it, ran his hands through it a few times and left it as is. He grabbed his wallet, phone and room key before heading out, shoving the wallet in the left back pocket and his phone and key in the right pocket.

He hurried to meet Fiona, afraid what she'd do if he was even thirty seconds late. Much to his surprise, he was the one waiting on Fiona, only for about ten minutes before she finally showed up.

"Hey, sorry. I thought you said nine, but guess not." Rhys teased, putting his phone back in his pocket. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Yuck it up while you can. You still hold the worlds highest record for being late." she argued, putting her hands on her hips. Rhys huffed and crossed his arms and stared at her like she just spoke in a made up language.

"Name one time I was late." he challenged.

"You... Rhys, you were late this morning." she said, almost shocked by how absent-minded Rhys actually is. Rhys looked to his side, then back at her.

"That doesn't count." he mumbled.

"Oh? And why not?" she asked. After a few minutes he smiled big.

"Oh, hey Fiona! Glad you could make it. Lets go before all the alcohol is gone!" Rhys exclaimed energetically, grabbing onto Fiona's hand and dragging her forward.

"First of all, you're lucky I don't kick your ass right now," she said as Rhys let go of her hand but continued walking, "And second, wrong way." she pointed out. Rhys stopped, spun around on his heels and began walking in the opposite direction, still with a smirk like he just won the argument.

Fiona shook her head but decided to not say anything. It wasn't worth it anyway. They made it to the bar and just like the other times, Fiona immediately left Rhys at the entrance and made her way to the dance floor.

He didn't really mind, since if she had stayed he knew she would be telling him what to do, what to say, and what to drink. If Rhys had to be here, he'd much rather spend his time at the bar drinking whatever cheap brand of alcohol was availiable. And that's what he did. He found a stool, plopped down, ordered a beer and enjoyed solitude.

He spent the first twenty-five minutes like that. Just sitting, drinking, occasionally tapping his foot to whatever song the D.J. was playing. A few times he saw Fiona with a different person each time she came up to the bar for a drink. At least she's having fun, he thought as he watched his best friend flirt with the stranger until they disappeared on the dance floor.

A few moments passed before he felt eyes on him. He turned his head slowly to see someone staring at him in the stool one over from him. She was cute, sure. But Rhys had no interest in dating, or a one night stand, since that was probably more likely.

He turned his head the other way to hopefully show her it would probably be in her best interest to move on. His eyes landed on another couple at the other end of the bar. A short, chubby man wearing a hoodie and pants, his thick glasses slid a little down his nose from the sweat on his face. It _was_ pretty hot in here.

Once he focused harder, he seen the other man was taller than him, talking to the smaller man with a flirty smile on his face. He looked like he was enjoying his time, but the other man was clearly uncomfortable. His back was pressed up against the bar as if he was trying to escape, which seemed to go unnoticed by the flirty one.

Rhys watched them talk for a few seconds. The tall man was slowly inching closer to the smaller man and a look of panic washed over his nervous face. Filled with unwarranted confidence and a sense of justice, Rhys quickly stood up and made his way over to them, pushing past drunk people trying to dance.

He slung his arm over the smaller man and put on the biggest, most fake smile he ever could. Luckily, it caused the flirting man to back up, confused and caught off guard.

"Hey, man! Haven't seen you around since last semester!" Rhys exclaimed, smiling down at him. The nervous man was obviously shocked, and probably even more confused than the other guy.

"W-What?" he stuttered, frowning. Rhys was begging for a way to tell this man what he was doing without actually saying.

"Who are you?" the other man asked, annoyed that he had been interrupted. Rhys gave him a smile.

"Name's Andy. Yeah, me and this guy here go way back. You don't mind if I steal him away, do you? We got so much to catch up on! Fiona's gonna freak when she sees you!" he said, but not waiting for a response before he used the strength in his cybernetic arm to pull the small man away.

As they were walking away, Rhys peeked over his shoulder to see an angry expression on the mans face, but he just walked off into the crowd. Relieved, and a little surprised it actually worked, Rhys sighed and took his arm off the man.

"Phew. Man, that was scary." Rhys exhaled, sitting back down on his stool, leaving the other man standing there, bewildered and staring at Rhys like he wasn't sure he was real. Rhys looked at the man, suddenly filled with doubt.

"Oh-Oh, did I read that wrong? Hey, I'm sorry. It... It looked like you were uncomfortable and- shit, I'm sorry. I can go find that guy if-" Rhys said as he started to stand up. The man put his arm out.

"N-No!" he shouted, but with the pounding bass and constant chatter of everyone else it didn't sound as loud. Rhys slowly sat back down.

"Um, I mean. Yeah, you were... right..." he was nervous, and his voice was getting quieter as he spoke, but Rhys could still hear him. He put his foot on the stool next to him and nudged it, signalling for the shorter man to sit down. He did, and put his face in his hands.

"You okay? I mean, you don't need to like... go to the hospital or anything, right? He didn't... do anything to you, did he?" Rhys asked, concerned. The man shook his head, face still in his hands. He let his hands drop to his lap and looked away, then pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

"No, nothing like that. I'm okay." the man was obviously lying, still shook up by everything. Rhys wondered if he made it worse.

But he couldn't have just ignored them. That would have been terrible. Still, maybe he could have gone about it differently? Maybe not put his arm around the man who was already having his personal space invaded.

"Thank you." the words stopped his train of thought and he looked up at the man who was now smiling at him. Rhys felt his face heat up.

"No problem. You sure you're okay?" Rhys asked, feeling like it was the hundredth time asking. It didn't seem to bother the other man though. He gave a short laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm Vaughn, by the way. You... said your name was Andy, right?" he asked. Rhys was about to confirm, until he realized. Embarrassment made his face heat up like he was standing next to an open fire.

"U-Uh, actually, my name's Rhys. I just... used a fake name just in case." he explained, feeling foolish. The feeling of doubt lifted when the other man, Vaughn, started laughing. He watched as Vaughn leaned back, one hand on his stomach and the other up hiding his mouth as he laughed. It was probably Rhys' new favorite sound.

"Just in case what?" Vaughn finally said, still laughing. Rhys smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's what you're supposed to do, right? In that situation. It just... It makes sense, right?" Rhys asked, realizing just how stupid he sounded and how stupid the logic behind it actually was. Vaughn's laughter turned into silent giggling as he lifted a finger to wipe a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye.

"Do you even have a friend named Fiona?" he asked. Rhys nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's real. She's here somewhere, probably conning some poor sucker out of the last of their money." Rhys smiled.

"So, you gave yourself a fake name but didn't think to give one for her?" Vaughn pointed out the flaw in Rhys' plan. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, in all fairness, she could kick anyones ass if they give her a hard time, so..." Rhys trailed off. Vaughn smiled.

"Well, Rhys, thanks again for helping me." Vaughn smiled. Rhys' heart sped up when Vaughn said his name. He wanted to hear it again.

Realizing that that was an actual thought in his brain, he shook his head and blinked quickly, grabbing his beer but not drinking it. _This guy was just harrassed and you're having these thoughts_? He scorned himself.

"What brought you here, anyway?" Rhys asked, trying to change the subject. He took a gulp of his beer. He looked over to see Vaughn suddenly become flustered. Had he asked something he shouldn't have?

"Ah, well... first time for everything, I guess?" Vaughn sounded unsure himself. "That's what I told myself, anyway, but..." he explained, still sounding embarassed. "What about you? Seems like you're pretty used to this kind of thing." he teased. If Rhys wasn't sitting, he was sure his legs would have given out at the look Vaughn gave him as he said that last part.

"Not to brag, but, this _is_ my whole _third_ time coming here. Yup, me and this here bartender have become quite close." Rhys joked, raising his glass and tipping his chin up to the bartender, who in return gave Rhys a confused and dirty look before walking to a customer.

Vaughn laughed, which caused Rhys to look at him. He stared at Vaughn, watching him laugh. Not to be creepy, he just wanted to watch Vaughn laugh. Okay, maybe it was creepy. But he couldn't deny how handsome and attractive Vaughn was, especially when laughing. His expression now was much more pleasant than the uncomfortable one he was wearing ten minutes ago.

Filled with a sense of accomplishment and pride, Rhys realized that he's the reason Vaughn was making such an intoxicating sound and face. And who knows if it was the beer, or the weird feeling in Rhys' chest, or the good vibe he was getting from Vaughn that made him speak up without any thought.

"You're really handsome, Vaughn." Rhys' words flowed out of him like a steady river, his voice deep. His eyes were soft, and his mouth was curled into a sheepish grin as he spoke.

When he seen how red Vaughn's face got when he stopped laughing, he suddenly wished someone would come over and kill him. Seriously, just walk over and hit him over the head until he was a corpse. Why would he think saying something like that would be a good idea? He quickly began to think about strangling Fiona for forcing him to come here at all.

Vaughn brought a closed fist up to his mouth and coughed, looking away toward the dancing crowd, cheeks still coated with a heavy blush. Rhys was trying to find the right way to apologize when Vaughn finally spoke.

"I could say the same about you, Rhys." his mouth was still hiding behind his fist, but he was looking right at Rhys when he said that.  
With cheeks suddenly on fire, Rhys decided to at least try to salvage some dignity and reply cooly. He leaned closer, but still tried to keep some distance.

"Then why don't you say it?" his shy grin was now cocky, his voice lowered to a sultry tone, and confidence through the roof while his shame was no where to be seen, Rhys stared at the other man waiting for a reaction.

Vaughn immediately became flustered, and was bad at hiding it. His fists clenched down on the hem of his hoodie and he quickly put his face down, trying to hide. Which of course was all the more amusing to Rhys, that is, before he realized what exactly he did.

Annoyed with himself, and still a little with Fiona, he sat up straight and covered his face with both hands. Suddenly feeling more sober, probably because the once lost shame found it's way back and hit him hard.

"Oh man. Dude, I'm- I really have no idea why I said that. I'm so sorry. Oh my God." Rhys' voice was muffled by his hands, but they still reached Vaughn.

Can drinking really do this to a person? If so, Rhys was never going to drink again, not even if Fiona held him at gun point. This was too embarassing to handle. He wasn't sure if Vaughn was staring at him, or if Vaughn hadn't already just left him sitting there. Part of him was too afraid to look.

"You _are_ handsome, Rhys." Vaughn's voice brought Rhys' mind back into reality.

He lowered his hands a little, just enough to be able to see Vaughn smiling at him. It made him feel better, though he doubts that's why Vaughn was smiling. Maybe he was showing Rhys mercy, since it's pretty obvious just how much of a complete fool Rhys really is, and how much Rhys himself knew it, and was aware of it.

Still, Rhys' mind put Vaughn's compliment on repeat and his human fingers began to feel the heat rising up to Rhys' face. It's possible Vaughn said that out of obligation, or pity. Or maybe he was kidding, because of what Rhys had said. Despite his best efforts, Rhys' eyes slowly lowered and settled on the chubby mans lips, then quickly back up to his face.

"Ah, I uh..." Rhys couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't embarrass him more. It was probably too late to redeem himself anyway. Vaughn stifled a laugh.

"You... really have no idea what you're doing, do you? I mean, in general, not just right now." Vaughn's voice and smile told Rhys he wasn't offended, or angry at Rhys' behavor, and relief washed over him like a tidal wave.

Rhys dropped his hands back down to the bar and wrapped all ten fingers around his beer bottle, not that he had any intention of finishing it, especially now.

"Thought I was doing a good job," he said, hoping Vaughn would know he's joking, "But you're not wrong." he finished, turning his head to smirk at him. Vaughn's easy-going look made Rhys feel slightly better.

"Better than me, at least." Vaughn smiled. _Wow, he really is handsome_ , Rhys' brain immediately noted.

"It's just... ya know, I didn't bring you over here to, well... creep you out. So, dude, I'm sorry." Rhys admitted, probably too little too late. But if Vaughn wanted to get up and leave, he didn't want it to be before Rhys properly apologized.

Rhys looked up at Vaughn when he didn't respond. Vaughn looked kind of surprised, but was still sporting an understanding smile.

"You... You're a nice guy, Rhys." Vaughn finally spoke.

Rhys didn't know how to respond, not with words or facial expression. So he just looked away, feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Really?" he breathed, then looked back at Vaughn with a pitiful expression, "Because I feel like a total asshole right now. And it's- I can't even blame the booze, bro. I mean sure, you're attractive, but just because you're attractive doesn't give me or anyone the right to- like, ya know. _Be_ an asshole." Rhys wasn't sure if what he was saying was even making sense, and as he was talking he wished someone would slap a hand over his mouth to stop him.

But, again, instead of telling Rhys to shut up, or walking away angry, Vaughn blushed but gave him a reassuring smile. Rhys suddenly felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"I've met assholes and trust me, you're not one of them." Vaughn said. Rhys sighed, brushed a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how to reply, truthfully, but he wanted to say something.

"You sure? Because... you say the word, and I'm gone." Rhys said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to gesture that he was serious. Vaughn looked down, shuffled in his seat, then looked back up at Rhys with a completely different look.

"I don't want you to go." he spoke, and looked, like he was begging for Rhys to stay.

Rhys felt his heart speed up instantly at the sight, and the thought, and he swallowed hard. The only thing he knew he could do without messing up is smile.

"I won't. I won't... leave..." his voice got softer once he realized his face was leaning closer to Vaughns.

When Vaughn didn't push him away, or back up, Rhys took it as permission to keep getting closer, however he still watched Vaughn carefully for any sign that he wanted Rhys to stop. And when Vaughn moved his head forward a little, Rhys didn't waste another second before pressing their lips together firmly.

They stayed just like that for a few seconds before Vaughn took the initiative and parted his lips while also tilting his head to get a better angle. Rhys brought his human hand to wrap around the back of Vaughn's neck to force their lips closer together, instantly sending a current through Rhys' body. And Vaughn responded by gripping tightly onto the middle area Rhys' loose shirt, while also eliciting a quiet moan into Rhys' mouth.

The kiss lasted for almost two minutes before Vaughn pulled away to breathe, taking in short breaths but letting out long exhales. Rhys' lips still felt the pressure from Vaughns, and he opened his eyes slowly to see Vaughn with the same look on his face: pure bliss.

Without a doubt, it was the best kiss Rhys had ever had. And he hoped, though didn't really believe, it was the same for Vaughn. He looked down at Vaughns lips, shining with saliva that belonged to Rhys, though he had no doubt his mouth looked the same.

If Vaughn's face wasn't already as red as it could get, it definitely would be after that. The silence between them was a little awkward, but neither boys could speak right away. Both boys just stared at each other before either one of them had a thought about what to say next. Rhys was scared he'd say something to ruin the mood. So, he finally decided on:

"That was really... nice." he said, smiling, hoping he didn't look as corny as he felt. _But, that's what you're supposed to say after the best kiss of your life, right?_ he thought to himself. Vaughn let out a breathy laugh, but nodded.

"Yeah that was... uh," he let out a quiet sigh, "You're a really good kisser, Rhys." Vaughn said, probably without any knowledge of the affect it immediately had on Rhys, who became a flustered man-child at what Vaughn said.

"I didn't... well, I didn't do anything, ya know... special, I..."

Vaughn laughed, scooting his stool closer to Rhys, close enough so that their knees were touching.

"I really don't think you have to do anything special for you to be a good kisser." Vaughn stated, looking directly into Rhys' eyes when he spoke. It made Rhys melt.

"You have really soft lips, Vaughn. I-I mean, yeah. They're soft. I like them." said Rhys, who was too far in happiness's grasp to care if he sounded stupid.

Vaughn brought his hand up, grazing his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers, and of course Rhys thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He then smiled, dropping his hand on top of Rhys', where it was resting on his thigh.

"Is, uh... Is it okay to kiss you again?" Vaughn asked, staring only at Rhys' mouth. Rhys responded by smiling and nodding, maybe too eagerly.

"I think it's always gonna be okay for you to kiss me." he admitted as their faces grew closer together once more. Vaughn smiled at Rhys' words and closed the distance more quickly than the first time.

This kiss was a lot more intense. They were so close to each other too, much closer than before. Vaughn probably didn't realize that he had grabbed Rhys' shirt again, but with more force so he pulled Rhys to stand on one leg, his other foot resting on the small bar connected to the front two legs of the stool. Not that Rhys was complaining, because it gave him an excuse to wrap his cybernetic arm around Vaughn's waist and grab Vaughns cheek with his left arm. He moved his thumb back and forth, relishing the heat in Vaughn's face.

Rhys' heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel his entire body heat up like he was standing in a fire. This kiss was more than lust and alcohol, and he couldn't focus on anything other than the lips pressed against his. His entire mind was blank, with only goal: making this the best kiss of this mans life. Or, well, the best make-out.

"Rhys..." Vaughn mumbled against his lips, his goatee tickling his chin. "Do you," he continued, then kissed him, "Wanna go to my place?"

Rhys' eyes quickly widened as he stared at the man in front of him. His mouth was more pink and wet, and his eyes basically screamed those words. Rhys smiled, and responded with a nod. As Vaughn hopped down from the stool's seat, Rhys grabbed his phone and quickly texted Fiona something along the lines of 'Leaving. Don't wait up', knowing she'd understand what the message was implying.

Vaughn had grabbed Rhys' hand, their fingers fit perfectly with each other, and made their way to the door. As they exited, the breeze cooled down their steamed bodies, sending goosebumps all over Rhys' body. He shivered, then kept walking at a leisurely pace.

"My place isn't far." stated Vaughn, who looked up to Rhys with a smile.

"Do you live in the dorms?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah, the ones next to the science building."

"Oh, so you really _don't_ live far then, huh?" Rhys grinned. He noticed Vaughn look away, probably blushing.

"The dorms there are older, but it's... home, I guess." he explained, smiling back up at Rhys.

Rhys' heart was still beating fast, as if they never stopped kissing. But now it was beating for a different reason, and it wasn't just because he was going to Vaughn's place for, well, the obvious. But because Vaughn, this short, chubby, handsome man was taking _him_ back to his place. Rhys, of all people. He felt lucky, and a little flattered that Vaughn was even interested in him. And when he looked up with that smile... Rhys nearly melts into a puddle on the sidewalk.

"What're your majors?" he asked. He found himself wanting to know everything about this man, like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Well for Rhys, he actually was.

"For now it's just general accounting, business and supply chain logistics." he answered, but smiling as he was talking.

"Wow, so you must be like... really smart." he smiled, looking down at Vaughn as they walked.

"Ah, not really. I mean it's stuff that anyone can do." he modestly replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Smart people always say that." Rhys couldn't help but tease him. 

The way Vaughn smiled shyly, then sighed and smiled again, but this time it was different, and the way he'd stare up at Rhys, not looking at his nose or lips or off to the side but actually looking Rhys right into his eyes while giving his hand a slight squeeze... it made Rhys feel dizzy.

"What about you?" 

"Oh, um, it's... computer science and programming." suddenly feeling embarrassed, for whatever reason, Rhys dragged out those words. He wasn't ashamed of his choice majors, but even he had to admit, they were pretty, well, nerdy.

But when Vaughn stares up at him with wide eyes and smile, his worries seem to turn to dust and is replaced with butterflies right in the pit of his gut.

"That's so cool! I-I can't even get my computer to automatically change with daylights saving, but you're literally... _building_ programs! That's-" he must have realized just how enthusiastic he sounded because Vaughn paused and looked away, clearing his throat. "That's really cool, R-Rhys." his voice was low and shy, yet he still sounded excited.

Rhys was a blushing fool now. Hearing how interested Vaughn actually was, and hearing his voice grow louder _because_ of how interested he was made Rhys feel, in a very innocent way, genuinely happy. 

He really wanted to kiss him again, or hug him-- it didn't matter what, really, he just wanted to embrace this man in some way, but he settled with squeezing his hand and tightening his grip on Vaughns hand. Vaughn responded by squeezing back and rubbing his thumb on Rhys' thumb.

Rhys was smiling now, just smiling. His heart was beating a little slower, but it was still home to a fluttering sensation. It might be cliche to say, but Rhys couldn't help but feel like this was a dream. To him, that's what it felt like. He can't even remember the last time he felt this way, or anything like it. But it's not important. Because he's here with Vaughn, and it's this man who's making him feel happy, nervous, excited, and a whole other group of emotions. Nothing else matters.

"We're here. Like I said, they're older than the new dorms so there's no elevator, and I... live on the fourth floor." Vaughn sounded like he was apologizing, even though he was smiling up at Rhys after he unlocked the doors to the building. Rhys smiled.

"That's okay, really." he said and basically dragged Vaughn through the door.

Rhys' long legs were very useful when walking up stairs, but with Vaughns short stature and chubby body type, he adjusted his pace to Vaughns so that he wouldn't be left behind, or feel like he was going too slow. It didn't go unnoticed by Vaughn.

"S-Sorry I'm slow, ha." Vaughn smiled. 

Rhys shook his head, smiling. "You're not." 

Vaughn's face got a shade redder so he looked down, probably to hide from Rhys' warm smile and beaming eyes. 

They finally made it to Vaughn's floor and Rhys was relieved to learn that Vaughn's door was the first one next to the stairs. Vaughn unlocked the door and led Rhys in, shutting the door behind him and flipping the light switch on.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Vaughn joked, setting his keys on the kitchen counter adjacent to the door. Rhys unhooked their hands and walked to the center of the living room as Vaughn kicked his shoes off but left his socks on.

Rhys looked around the room. The building was older, and Rhys lived in the newer ones so he hasn't ever seen the inside of these dorms.

They look like they were built in the 70's just by the layout. Still, Rhys couldn't help but notice, it was bigger than his room. Rhys turned around to smile back at Vaughn.

"It's nice." was all he could say.

The reality of the situation seemed to hit both men at once. Where they are, why they're here, and just how alone the two of them really are. 

"U-Um, do you want something to drink?" Vaughn asked, looking down and grabbing at the hem of his hoodie again. Rhys brushed a hand through his hair and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sure, sure yeah that'd... um, that'd be. Great. Um, what do you have?" Rhys could feel his heart speed up. He was an overwhelming combination of nervous and excited.

Vaughn walked to the fridge and opened it. He closed it and turned around on his heels, frowning.

"Unfortunately all I have to offer is... water." 

Rhys smiled and walked over to him. "Water's fine."

"Sorry, I thought I had other things." he frowned, reaching up to the cupboard next to the fridge and pulling down two glasses. Rhys let out a short laugh as Vaughn began filling both cups with water.

"Don't worry about it, really. I promise it's okay." Rhys tried to reassure the short man, and from the look on Vaughns face when he handed the glass to Rhys, he knew he succeeded.

Rhys took a big gulp. He was smiling casually, but his racing heart and warm face served as loud reminders of how nervous he is. Thoughts flooded his mind all at once and he was trying to sort them out before he spoke again. He set the almost empty glass on the counter and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"My bedroom is... down the hall. I'm gonna go get changed, i-if that's alright." despite his nervous hands fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie, and the low tone of his voice, Vaughn managed to look directly at Rhys as he spoke. That, of course, made Rhys' stomach twist pleasantly.

"Y-Yeah... that's... that's alright. I'll just... I'm gonna finish this and then," he said, lifting his cup off the counter to hold it up, "I'll join you." he smiled. Vaughn returned the look and nodded.

Vaughn's hand left his hoodie and placed them on Rhys' shirt and he yanked downward, pulling Rhys' face closer to his and kissed him. This kiss was different from the others. It wasn't hungry or full of lust and liquor. It was slow and careful, just passion. 

Rhys hooked his robot arm around Vaughn's back, grabbing onto his hoodie and placed his human hand on his cheek, then parting his lips to give Vaughn's tongue an entrance to his mouth. 

After a few minutes, Vaughn was the one to pull away. Rhys' arms dangled to his side, mouth still slightly opened and eyes closed.

"Okay, I'll... um, I'll g-go change." Vaughn said and quickly walked to his room.

Rhys stood there for a few seconds before his eyes opened slowly. He brought the tips of his flesh hand to his lips and smiled. He took another drink of his water and walked out of the small kitchen. He took his shoes off, set them next to the door and stood at the beginning of the hall.

It wasn't a long hallway, but of course it was a mile long in Rhys' eyes. He took a step, and inhaled deeply as he did. When he took another step he let the breath out. He didn't want to keep Vaughn waiting, so he quickly made it to the door.

It was shut, so he knocked on it to make sure it was safe to come in. When he didn't hear a reply, he knocked again, but this time a little louder. Still nothing. He slowly opened the door.

"Vaughn?" he whispered as he peeked his head in.

When he seen Vaughn lying on his bed, eyes closed and under the blankets, he crept in, cautiously closing the door behind him. He quietly walked over and looked at his face.

His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly opened, but he was breathing through his nose. Rhys reached out and gently grabbed his glasses, slowly sliding them off his face and setting them on the nightstand.

He wasn't sure if he should wake him up, leave or wait. He definitely didn't want to leave, so that's not even an option. He felt like a creep just standing there and watching him sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb him. And what's the point in waiting? Vaughn was out for the rest of the night, clearly. 

Rhys looked around, as if the threat of being caught was real, and crawled into bed next to Vaughn. These jeans probably wouldn't be the most comfortable garment to sleep in, but he didn't think it'd be okay to sleep in his boxers, even though that's all Vaughn was wearing, he noticed as he got under the blanket.

Vaughn was on his side facing Rhys, and Rhys was on his side staring down at Vaughn's sleeping figure. _He really is handsome_ , Rhys thought as he kept staring. He had to fight with his brain to keep from looking any farther down than Vaughn's lips.

Rhys hadn't realized how tired he actually was, and he suspected this is how Vaughn felt when he lied down in bed at first. Before resigning to sleep, he reached his human hand out and wrapped it around the hand next to Vaughn's face. It was as warm as it was earlier, and thankfully it didn't wake him up.

Rhys' eyes finally felt heavy enough to stay shut. His breathing became slow and steady and he finally fell asleep.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." 

When he woke up, thats all Rhys could hear. He opened his eyes to see Vaughn hiding his face and repeating his words fast. He quickly remembered yesterday night and looked down at himself, expecting a naked body. Then he remembered they didn't actually do anything because Vaughn had fallen asleep. And this was Vaughn's reaction? 

He couldn't help it. He began laughing, placing a hand on his stomach and covering his forehead with the other. He opened his eyes to see Vaughn staring at him, his eyes basically screaming 'Why are you laughing? This is serious'. His hands covered up his mouth but he could tell Vaughn was frowning.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I-I can't... I can't believe I _fell asleep_." Vaughn's words were muffled by his hands but Rhys could still understand him. He stopped laughing long enough to grab one of Vaughn's hands and hold it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to apologize." Rhys was trying not to laugh. Vaughn was... just too cute.

"But I- we... You and..." Vaughn was really upset, and Rhys felt bad because, well, there's no reason for Vaughn to feel upset. He leaned forward and gave Vaughn a three second kiss on the lips. 

"Vaughn, really. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm satisfied with just spending the night with you like this." Rhys admitted, ignoring how hot his face was getting. Vaughn's face reddened and smiled sheepishly.

"I still... feel bad. I mean I brought you here t-to..." Vaughn took in a deep breath, "I just feel bad." he exhaled.

"Clearly you were too tired to do anything anyway, and if one second you want something and change your mind in the next... that's okay. Really, I'm not mad, o-or disappointed."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Vaughn finally spoke.

"Can I... at least make you breakfast?" he asked, smiling up at Rhys. He smiled and nodded.

"Breakfast? Well, I'm not one to turn down free food." he joked. Vaughn laughed at that and sat up. Rhys copied, brushing his hair out of his face and smiling down at Vaughn.

"Is pancakes okay?" he asked, uncovering himself. Rhys had to basically break his neck just to look away. Vaughn realized, looked down and blushed, "Oh, sorry, ah... hold on."

Rhys heard a drawer open, some shuffling sounds and then a cough.

"I-It's okay to look... now..." Vaughn mumbled. Rhys looked at Vaughn who was wearing sweats and a shirt with the words 'HACK-A-THON' on it. Rhys smirked at it, then smiled up at Vaughn.

"Nice shirt."

"Oh, uh... thanks. A friend gave it to me a while ago." he said, tugging at the shirt as he looked at it. Then he looked back up at Rhys. "I'll go start breakfast..." he said and went to walk out.

Rhys stood up and grabbed his hand. Vaughn turned around and stared up at him with shock.

"U-Uh... Vaughn, listen," he began but he found himself too nervous to continue. He didn't want to let Vaughn worry about what he wants to say, and it's too late to turn back now, "I really like you." he admitted. 

Vaughn smiled wide and moved his hand so that their fingers were now tangled together.

"I really like you too, Rhys." he beamed up at him in a way that made Rhys' heart race.

"And I want to do this again. Or, well, maybe not _this_ but... I definitely want to see you again. Like, all the time. Um... what I'm saying is..." Rhys was trying to find the right words but his brain was working too fast for him to produce one coherent sentence.

Vaughn pulled down on Rhys' arm and stood up on his toes and planted a kiss on Rhys' lips. He leaned down so that Vaughn could stand more comfortably and pushed his lips closer. Rhys pulled away, both men smiling at each other.

"I'll give you my number, and... we can make plans for later. I actually have a class today, so after that we can probably grab lunch?" Vaughn suggested, and Rhys was thankful that he was smart enough to pick up what Rhys was getting at. Rhys smiled big and nodded.

"That sounds perfect." he smiled.

He let Vaughn walk out first and grabbed his phone to check for messages. Fiona replied to his message from last night, saying that he owed her, followed by the thumbs up emoji. He smiled and shook his head.

Fiona was right about a lot of things, but going out last night in order to give Rhys a break was probably the most important thing she was right about. He walked out and stared at Vaughn as he was cooking. Vaughn looked up and smiled at Rhys with warmth.

Yeah, maybe Rhys did owe Fiona. Because right now, this is the only thing that matters. Vaughn. Right here, right now. He's never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so okay i was writing this and like, i had no idea how to end it to be honest?? so im so incredibly sorry if the ending seemed.... rushed or...... anticlimactic ??? i just really wanted to finish this and this is the only idea i had so im so sorry.
> 
> im also sorry if you didnt like it !!


End file.
